1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a display device, and more particularly, to a method of simplifying the manufacture of display devices using light emitting diode (LED) chips while reducing the costs of manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are devices which transform electric energy into light. LEDs are used in illumination, as backlighting units in liquid crystal displays (a LCD), and in display devices projecting variable visual images to viewers, as for example, in a video display device such as a monitor.
Display devices using LED chips are constructed with numerous LED chips arranged in a predetermined form on an electrode of a substrate; the chips form a visible image formed with light from predetermined colors such as red (R), green (G), and blue (B) which are emitted from the LED chips. In these display devices the LED chips have a structure in which an impurity-doped compound semiconductor layer is stacked. In the prior art, one method for the manufacture of LED chips grows a compound semiconductor layer on an electrode of a substrate by using metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD). In this method however, manufacturing costs are high, yield is low, and high process temperatures are required.